Geometry Dash Wiki:Staff
Those who lack the sense of responsibility and discipline will lose the respect of their community. *''Those who fail to thoroughly involve themselves and develop relationships with their community will find themselves overshadowed.'' *''Those who value the encyclopedic value of their wiki more than their community will grow harsh and unthoughtful towards them.'' *''Those who are so tied up in policy and compliance will alienate users with a potential interest in supporting their wiki.'' ---- Staff members are users with additional tools to help manage the wiki. There are two primary staff groups, moderators and administrators. The designated moderator group combines the rights of both content moderator and discussions moderator. Moderators are responsible and trustworthy helpers who possess the ability to manage pages and files using move, protect, delete and undelete functions. They also possess moderation tools and analytics for managing Discussions, as well as kick and ban functions for moderating the wiki chatroom. Administrators are intuitive leaders and wiki caretakers who, in addition to possessing moderator abilities, also possess the ability to modify the rights of and block other users as well as edit MediaWiki (system) pages. All staff members should be committed to improving the wiki's content and supporting its community to the best of their ability. Staff responsibilities There are many tasks that a staff member must be prepared to undertake, which may include but is not limited to: *Being knowledgeable about both the wiki's subject and editing on wikis. *Monitoring pages, reverting counterproductive edits and the incorrect use of files. *Contributing towards page quality and content, additionally designing and implementing templates as navigation and structural components. *Carrying out maintenance tasks involving the correction of links, applying categories and updating files with improved versions. *Maintaining system pages. *Communicating updates and wiki objectives to the community. *Managing Discussions and the chatroom, resolving disputes and addressing misconduct. *Helping others in a friendly and respectful manner. See for more details as well as some tips for being a great admin. Conduct of moderation The way moderation is undertaken can mean the difference between a peaceful outcome or an inflamed predicament. When speaking of moderation, both moderators and administrators have a significant responsibility to see a resolution to conflicts by providing a positive influence that is conducive to users feeling comfortable and supported as much as possible and particularly throughout challenging situations. It should be recognised that it is quite possible for situations to deteriorate as a result of insensitive staff intervention. It is very important to maintain a neutral perspective and an objective approach in order to act fair and justly. With that in mind, site policy should always be enforced in a professional manner and with respect for all individuals and their perspectives. Offenders should be kindly informed when they are acting inappropriately so that they are aware that their actions are objectionable where they may not have been fully aware. Here, only after persistent disobedience should punishments be resorted to. If an explanation is ever requested, one should always be granted. It is important that any moderation involving punishments are clearly explained so not to breed a negative atmosphere by a perceived sense of injustice or antagonism towards particular individuals. This has the potential to generate new issues, which contradicts the purpose of moderation. Staff must not act superior towards others or abuse their tools. Their intentions should lie in improving the wellbeing of the community first and foremost. Becoming a staff member Although a user is free to nominate themselves or another user in order to highlight their interest in acquiring a staff position, the means by which a user is selected is under the decision of the current staff. The primary consideration is the need for more staff members. If numbers are sufficient, new staff members will not be actively sought. If there is a commonly recognised benefit in increasing staff numbers, users will be considered based on a broad combination of notably influential personal attributes. These may include loyalty, contribution, sociability, enthusiasm and experience. Any form of misconduct which demonstrates a lack of understanding of site policy will quickly diminish any impression of suitability; it comes down to acting with basic common sense. Discussion and consensus is necessary between the current staff before conducting a promotion, and only once it is clear that there will be no disturbance to the wiki's atmosphere, both among the community and among the staff themselves. Elected staff do not become immune to the consequences of unacceptable conduct and may be demoted with consensus from the other staff. Extended inactivity, usually regarded as 60 days, may also result in the relinquishing of staff rights, although in such instances former staff members may have their rights restored upon request. Regular users may be considered for a promotion to the position of moderator. Existing moderators may be considered for a promotion to the position of administrator. Administrators may be considered for a promotion to the position of bureaucrat, whose sole ability is to promote new administrators and bureaucrats, and is therefore generally reserved for one or two long-time serving administrators. In the case of inactive staff Upon retirement, a lone bureaucrat should be aware that the wiki will need an overseer and should pass on their rights to another administrator. If they fail to do this, a willing administrator may apply for the position of bureaucrat through the formal wiki adoption process following a discussion with the existing staff, and if there is consensus, should create an announcement stating their intentions to the community. It may be that the bureaucrat is the sole remaining staff member, and may be unwilling to pass on their rights to a non-staff member despite there being no other active staff. Their retirement would then bring the current era of management to an end. Afterwards, if there are no staff at all active, any user may apply for wiki adoption, given that they have been thoroughly editing for at least a week and have also initiated a discussion regarding their intentions. Note: Current adoption guidelines advise that the user seeking to adopt should create new articles, "the more the better". This general guideline is not wholly justified without context and is probably not practically appropriate considering the developed state of the wiki, which should not normally need new articles created unless there have been games or updates recently released. Leave a message at the gaming requests page for wiki adoption. Be patient and eventually a Fandom staff member will inspect the wiki's case and make a decision on how to proceed. If Fandom staff attention is required for other matters, see . Staff list Category:Site articles